Never Gonna Be Alone
by thornrulez001456
Summary: I was so young when I was kidnapped. I had to watch my life pass me by while I was being tortured and abused. So why does this damn brat have to get involved? Why did he save me? We barley just met. Why am I following him around like a lost puppy...?
1. Project I

_**Chapter 1: Project I**_

_**Hey guys. Well, This is just gonna be a fanfic about me and the love of my life. Red-X/Jason Todd. LOL. I'm not sure if it really is him but, I just wanna do it. So, here's a short romance about one of my counter parts, A.K.A. a voice in my head, and Jason Todd. I don't know how long this fanfic will be, but I know it won't be very long. So without further a due, Here's "Never Gonna Be Alone"**_

* * *

(Who Is Ira Nikel)

It wasn't very long ago when I was a little girl who lived in England with my mother and father. I was only 10 at the time I was kidnapped and sold into slavery. Unlike most little girls who were sold as maids, wives, and even...well, I don't want to go there; but is was sold as an experiment and sent to the U.S. They managed to get me a passport, so I guess I'm here legally. And as soon as I got off the plane, they sent me to a place called the Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories, or S.T.A.R Labs for short. I called it hell.

While at STAR, I was put under serious testing and was named Project I. These experiments would often be painful. They once cut my arm of and tried to replace it with that of a beast. Every experiment was done while I was still awake. They would put me under trails of starvation, amputation, injections from various chemicals, and even just beating me half to death.

After being their for almost three years, my British accent faded a little to the point where you could barley tell I was from England.

I had also encountered the leader of these experiments. His name was Professor Hugo Strange. This man was the cause of my pain and I hated him for it. If it wasn't for him, I would be a healthy little girl with a happy life and parents who love me. But he took that away. This bastard ruined my life, and one day I will get my revenge. Even if I die.

* * *

**(4 years later...)**

I'm covered in blood. Mine and others. That white robe I was placed into so long ago, now halfway gone and stained red.

"Look what you have done." looked over to my right and saw a young doctor-possibly early thirties- laying on the floor, dying. "We had families. My wife... my son." He couldn't say another thing. He was gone.

_"What about me?" _I wanted to say. _"what about my mum? My dad? I had a family too..." _I looked down at my bare legs, if you could call them that. Almost every inch, covered in scars and stitches. My arms looked as if I had gotten in a fight with a wild beast. The sad thing is, is that they use to place me against rabid dogs to see if their chemicals worked. Sadly, they did. I would have been fine with dying so long ago, but now that I have these abilities, I don;t think I want to anymore. I want to dig my fangs into the flesh of my enemies. My toxic claws into the neck of competitor. I want to kill all who have done me wrong. And all those who get in my way. I will win. And I won't die...

* * *

_**What do you guys think. Next chapter will probably be out today to. I seriously have nothing else to do right now. The other chapter will also have songs in them. Why? Because I want them to. Also, should I keep this at rated T. There will be a lot of blood and violence, and maybe a bit of smut if needed. But I'm not sure. **__**Also, if anyone comes up with a better title, please let me know. **_

_**Remember,  
**_

_**R&R**_

_**ThOrN oUt!**_


	2. Come Away With Me

_**Chapter 2: Come Away With**_

_**Well, I seriously have nothing to do. So here's the next chapter.**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own the Teen Titans, anything DC, or the Song.**_

_**Please enjoy**_

* * *

The cold icy alley had been my home for about a month now. "Why did I have to go crazy in the middle of winter?" I thought to myself. It was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. The only thing to keep me warm was my unnatural body temperature and the lab coat I stole before running away, but I knew that my body was shutting down. I hadn't eaten anything in days and the only water I got was from a hose in the back of the alley. The cold weather was getting to me, and what's worse is that I could smell rain. If I don't find some shelter soon, I'm not gonna make it.

My options were limiting themselves to a very few. Prostitution? No, they would see my scars and run. Abandoned buildings? I wouldn't know where to start looking. Begging? I wouldn't make enough money in time. As I searched through my options, I thought of one that just might work: pick-pocketing. I'm quiet enough, plus I could just poison someone with my nails if they caught me. I launched myself to my feet and headed out of the dark damp old alley. Because it was nighttime, I could blend in with the shadows a whole lot easier.

Within seconds, I spotted my first victim. He was a tall slender man with black hair and a white stripe in it, leaning on a light pole. He wore dark shades, a leather jacket, and a red shirt with a lit cigarette sticking out of his mouth. I held in my breath, "Here goes nothing." I thought to myself. I walked close to the buildings behind him. "Almost there." I started to reach for his back pocket when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist.

"Nice try cutie." I heard a deep voice say. I looked up from my hand to see the guy with dark shades looking back at me with a sinister smile. I tried to put my toxic claws into his wrist, but the leather jacket was too thick. "What's wrong?" He asked sarcastically. "Did I ruin your plan?" I looked deep into his shades until I saw these dark green eyes. They had a dark yet calming look to them.

"What," he asked, pulling on my arm, making me trip into his chest, "are you mute or something?" His shirt was warm and I had finally noticed that I was shaking. "Wow," he said, "How are you not a Popsicle by now?"

I finally realized what I was doing and pushed myself off of his chest. "What do you expect from a girl going through other peoples pockets?" I said.

"Honestly," He said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into the street. "I thought that you were trying to grab my ass or something."

**Come away with me in the night**

**Come away with me**

**And I will write you a song**

I opened my mouth to flip out on him when he flashed a bright smile and held his hand out towards me. "Come with me," He said. "and I can show you the ropes."

"You mean you're not going to call the police on me?" I asked.

He gave a wicked smirk and said, "Now why would I snitch on a fellow thief. Especially a newbie." I gladly took his hand and he led me to a bus station.

**Come away with me on a bus**

**Come away where they can't tempt us**

**With their lies**

The bus station had a small bench with graffiti covering almost every inch of it. We sat down for a few minutes until the bus arrived. The bus got there just in time for the rain to start

**I want to walk with you**

**On a cloudy day**

**In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high**

**So won't you try to come**

I looked around the bus to see not many people in it. He paid for our admission and sat me down in a seat near the front and sat in the one behind me.

"So," he whispered, "what's your name?"

I looked back at him, realizing that we hadn't introduced ourselves yet. "My name is Ira. What is yours?"

He smiled and put his hand in front of me. "Jason. Nice to meet you Ira." I took his hand and shook it.

"The pleasures all mine, Jason."

**Come away with me and we'll kiss**

**On a mountaintop**

**Come away with me**

**And I'll never stop loving you**

We sat on the bus in blissful silence. It was warm and the rain drizzling on top was like a lullaby. I couldn't help myself, I just fell asleep.

**And I want to wake up with the rain**

**Falling on a tin roof**

**While I'm safe there in your arms**

**So all I ask is for you**

**To come away with me in the night**

**Come away with me**

That man with those caring green eyes saved me. I don't think I could ever repay him for what he did.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long and that its so short. My sister wouldn't get off the computer and wouldn't stop b*tching at me once I got on.**_

_**and now to **_

_**anon:  
What the hell are you talking about. I got so bored and so annoyed reading your review I couldn't get through it. I'm okay with constructive criticisms, but when it has nothing to do with the story or anything involved, I get really annoyed. So if you review, please make it about the story and not some weird rant on the Dc story line or your favorite character. **_

_**And to everyone else, thank you for reading and if you find any issues like plot holes, grammar, or spelling, please tell me. Thank you. Remember,**_

_**R&R**_

_**Thorn Out :***_


End file.
